


Jistota vzájemného zničení

by MaryBarrens



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bisexual Character, Coming Out, F/F, F/M, Gay Character, thompson is an asshole, thompson is gay
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 01:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21189554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: Peggy přikývla na souhlas. „Jaký důvod máte vy, agente Thompsone, pro večerní kávu v mém oblíbeném podniku?“ zeptala se.





	Jistota vzájemného zničení

V podniku bylo navečer skoro prázdno a Peggy se spokojeně napila kávy a začetla se do novin z dnešního rána. Měla ráda, když tady byl klid, když si Angie mohla na chvilku vydechnout a nemusela běhat mezi stoly a kvůli mizernému spropitnému poslouchat hloupé komentáře všech těch mužů, co se považovali za pány světa. 

Zvonek nade dveřmi se ozval, jak někdo vešel dovnitř, a Peggy ani nezvedla pohled od novin (Nějaký mrtvý na západě města, beze stopy po násilí nebo zranění, ale celý pokrytý podivnou oranžovou hmotou. Tohle nemohl být žádný další z Howardových vynálezů nebo ano? Howard v poslední době nezmínil, že by se mu něco ztratilo.), dokud se někdo neposadil přímo naproti ní. 

„Dobrý večer,“ pozdravil Thompson překvapivě zdvořile, jeho hlas vyrovnaný, a Peggy se mírně zamračila. 

Úmyslně pomalu poskládala noviny a položila je na stůl, titulní stránkou nahoru. 

„Dobrý večer,“ oplatila mu a přejela pohledem po jeho tváři. 

Thompson vypadal klidně, vlasy dokonale upravené a klobouk položený na desce stolu, jako by nebylo nic zvláštního na tom, že si na konci dne zaběhl na kávu do podniku, kam chodila Peggy, místo toho, aby šel jednoduše domů nebo si vyrazil na skleničku se zbytkem svých kolegů, jak bylo jeho obvyklým zvykem. 

Thompson se zatvářil pobaveně, když si všiml jejího zkoumavého pohledu. Možná ho těšilo, že ji vyvedl z míry. „Věř tomu nebo ne,“ řekl a jeden koutek se mu mírně zvedl. „Já piju kávu. A někdy se mi jednoduše nechce vracet se do prázdného bytu.“ 

Peggy překvapeně zamrkala. Jack Thompson nebyl tak špatný, jak si Peggy zezačátku myslela, ani tak drsný, jak se pokoušel tvářit. Ne od Ruska, jako by postupně, po krůčkách odhazoval masku, kterou si nasadil, aby lépe zapadl mezi ty ostatní ignoranty okolo sebe. Byl přístupnější, v těch posledních měsících, ochotnější mluvit, trochu otevřenější. Nebyl tak tvrdohlavý, když došlo na Peggy. Ve skutečnosti se vůči ní přestal chovat přezíravě (ne vždycky, ne v práci, když byli mezi kolegy, ale když byli sami nebo s Danielem) a teď při pohledu na ni vypadal spíš přemítavě, jako by ji hodnotil. Ne tak přísně jako dřív. Objektivněji. 

„A Automat je tvůj nový oblíbený lokál, a to, že tady zrovna jsem, je jen náhoda, pokud se nepletu,“ zeptala se Peggy a dala si záležet na tom, aby to ani zdaleka nevyznělo jako otázka. Spíš konstatování. Oznámení bez prostoru na chyby nebo opravy. 

Jack pokrčil rameny. „Neřekl bych, že jsi člověk, který je ochotný vysvětlovat si věci jako _náhody_.“

Peggy zvedla obočí. 

„Ne, Carterová,“ pokračoval Thompson rozvážně a rozhlédl se okolo sebe, aby zjistil, jestli mají někoho na doslech. Pohyb, který byl možná nenápadný pro kohokoli kromě Peggy. Až na to, že se Thompson nepokoušel být nenápadný, nepředpokládal, že by Peggy mohla něco přehlédnout. 

Thompson ji přestal podceňovat, někdy při té misi v Rusku, a ona si nebyla opravdu jistá, jestli za to mohla ta střelba, všechen ten hluk a svištící kulky a to, jak Thompson ztuhl a ona ne; nebo ten tichý moment cestou domů, o několik hodin později. 

„Nevěříš na náhody, Carterová, a já taky ne. Pokud člověk něco dělá, vždycky k tomu má nějaký důvod.“ 

Peggy bezděky přikývla na souhlas. „Jaký důvod máte vy, agente Thompsone, pro večerní kávu v mém oblíbeném podniku?“ zeptala se. 

Thompson si tlumeně odfrkl, slabý, bezradný zvuk, podobný ničemu, co u něj kdy Peggy slyšela. 

„Kávu?“ ozvala se nad nimi Angie a Peggy byla na okamžik ráda, že může uhnout pohledem z Jackova obličeje. 

Jack přikývl, a Angie před něj postavila hrníček a nalila mu. 

„Peggy?“ 

„Jistě.“ Peggy se usmála a Angie jí dolila hrníček až po okraj a oplatila jí úsměv, jako pokaždé, nádherná jako vždycky. Peggy bude číst noviny a pít kávu a čekat na ni, a stihne jí vypít skoro litr, nejspíš, než bude mít Angie po službě a bude moci jít domů. Ale Angie stála za čekání. Peggy věděla, že Angie stojí za čekání – za spoustu čekání a jakékoli riziko – ještě předtím, než ji poprvé políbila. 

„Všechno v pořádku?“ zeptala se Angie a rozhlédla se mezi nimi, jako by se chtěla ujistit, že Jack Peggy neobtěžuje, starostlivá, přestože dobře věděla, že se o sebe Peggy dokáže postarat. 

„Děkuji, Angie,“ odpověděla Peggy a Angie jim věnovala mírně nejistý úsměv, a zamířila zpátky k baru. 

Thompson ji pár vteřin následoval pohledem, než se znovu otočil k Peggy, jedno obočí vyzývavě zvednuté. „Je hezká,“ poznamenal tak nečekaně, že Peggy zmateně zamrkala. 

„Pardon?“ zeptala se. 

Thompson pokrčil rameny. „Musím uznat – Kapitán Amerika, teď tohle děvče…“ Na chvíli se odmlčel, pro větší důraz. „Zdá se, že vůbec nemáš špatný vkus.“ 

Peggy na něj na pár nekonečných vteřin zůstala jen beze slova zírat. „Obávám se, že nerozumím,“ prohlásila. 

Thompson se usmál, jen mírné zvednutí koutků, na kterém nebylo nic pobaveného. Jeho výraz byl překvapivě vážný. „Já bych řekl, že rozumíš dokonale, Peggy. Jsi chytrá holka.“ 

A Peggy _byla_ chytrá holka, jistěže byla. Dokázala si dát dohromady spoustu věcí, dokázala strategizovat, když bylo třeba, dokázala si spočítat, že je někdy nutné něco obětovat, pokud chce něčeho dosáhnout. Uměla si zachovat chladnou hlavu, soustředit se. Ovládat své emoce, místo toho, aby ony ovládaly ji. Nenechat se rozptylovat. 

Thompson byl všímavější, než vypadal, a neochotný ze sebe aktivně udělat idiota, takže pokud se rozhodl k podobnému komentáři, nebyla to jen slova od boku. Byl si jistý. 

_Kapitán Amerika_, řekl. _Kapitán Amerika a Angie. Pěkná holka. _

_Máš dobrý vkus, Peggy. _

„Obdivuji tvoje dedukční schopnosti, Jacku,“ oznámila mu. 

Thompson se křivě usmál, jakoby bezděčně. „Možná jsem chytrý kluk.“ 

Peggy pomalu přikývla a stejně pomalým, rozvážným pohybem se natáhla po svém hrníčku a napila se, aby získala trochu času, třeba jen pár vteřin, než se na něj bude muset znovu podívat. Jen na chvilku, než se trochu vzpamatuje. 

„Možná,“ souhlasila. 

Jack neodpověděl ani slovem, a Peggy napadlo, jak moc se asi musí přemáhat, aby zůstal mlčet. 

V Automatu bylo skoro ticho, těch několik málo návštěvníků dost daleko na to, aby je nebylo slyšet, i kdyby se tiše bavili – a takhle pozdě tady většinou nebyly ani páry, jen jednotlivci s pohledy upřenými ven z okna. Od baru se občas ozvalo tlumené zacinkání, jak Angie leštila skleničky. 

„Řekneš to teď všem?“ zeptala se Peggy a pevně se na něj zadívala. Nebyla si jistá, jestli vůbec chce slyšet jeho odpověď. 

Jack naklonil hlavu na stranu a sklouzl po ní pohledem. Jeho oči byly vážné a ani trochu výsměšné. „Budeš překvapená, ale nic takového jsem v plánu neměl,“ prohlásil a znělo to upřímně. 

Peggy se zmateně zamračila. 

Thompson se hořce zasmál. „Možná jsme si podobnější, než bych si přál,“ zamumlal tak tiše, že to nejspíš ani nebylo určené pro její uši. Jen poznámka, kterou neměl doopravdy slyšet nikdo kromě něj. 

„Oh,“ vydechla Peggy slabě a na vteřinu sklopila oči k desce stolu. „Oh?“ 

Thompson si odfrkl, a když se jí znovu podíval do očí, bradu zvednutou, tvářil se vzdorovitě, skoro až vyzývavě. _Jenom si dovol něco poznamenat_, říkaly jeho oči. _Zkus mi říct, že nerozumíš, že jsi mě nepochopila. _

„Proč mi to říkáš?“ zeptala se. 

Jack se _ušklíbl_. „Někdy jsou věci, které potřebuješ říct. A já vlastně ani nic neřekl.“ 

Peggy se rozhodla ignorovat jeho poslední větu. „Proč to říkáš _mně_?“ upřesnila svoji otázku a Jack se – i přes svou předchozí poznámku – ani nepokoušel předstírat, že neví, jak to myslela. 

„Jistota vzájemného zničení, Carterová,“ prohlásil. „Ty víš něco na mě. Já vím něco na tebe. Koloběh života.“ Pokrčil rameny. 

„Už jsem na tebe něco věděla,“ poznamenala Peggy. „Předtím. Tohle není první věc, kterou můžu držet proti tobě.“ 

Jack pokrčil rameny, skoro bez zájmu. Pravý opak té noci v letadle. 

Peggy na něj chvíli beze slova zírala, a potom se tlumeně zasmála. „Rozumím,“ oznámila pobaveně a potřásla hlavou. Bylo to přesně tak, jak to řekl. Někdy jsou věci, které potřebuješ říct. Někdy potřebuješ, aby někdo něco _věděl_. Aby něco věděl o tobě. 

Peggy se bez přemýšlení ohlédla k pultu. Angie se mírně mračila, trochu unavená po dlouhém dni v práci, před sebou ještě nejméně hodinu, než bude moci odejít. Unavená, ale pečlivá, pracovitá, když myla hrnečky, které před chvílí posbírala z opuštěných stolů. Krásná, o to víc, že se jí jeden z hebkých pramenů uvolnil z účesu a odmítal se dát shrnout za ucho, a že Peggy bude jediná, kdo ji uvidí, večer, až si Angie vlasy rozpustí a rozčeše, než se začne připravovat ke spánku. 

„Když jsem ji potkala, nemohla jsem uvěřit tomu, jaké mám štěstí,“ zamumlala Peggy jemně. 

Jack se křivě usmál, ale jeho výraz zůstal podivně otevřený. Ani trochu znechucený a rozhodně ne překvapený, nejvýše tak tím, že to Peggy opravdu řekla nahlas. Zrovna před ním. 

Peggy zvedla obočí. „Takže co, Jacku?“ zeptala se. „Kávu?“ 


End file.
